TMNT - Giant
by BigBadShellhead
Summary: The turtles are out patrolling, like they always do, but tonight somethings different. They see something move on the roof opposite of them. Something big, something... Green? What, or who, could it be? (The turtles in this Fanfic are from the recent movie, for your convenience.)
1. Giant

The turtles were out doing they're nightly patrole when they saw something on the opposite roof,

It was big... Really big! The turtles stopped and watched the giant shadowy blob move quickly and silently through the dark.

"What do you suppose that is?" Leo turned his head in his brothers direction, unable to take his eyes off the giant. "I dunno, but whatever it is, its huge..." Raph folded his arms and chewed on his bottom lip.

"Dudes! We gatta check it out! It could be, like, another mutant! Like us!" Mikey was the first to jump down to street level. He ran across the road and began climbing the fire escape. "Come on dudes! Or are you, chicken?" Mikey teased as he continued to climb.

"I'm not a chicken! Cummon Donnie!" Raph puffed out his chest and slid down to the street. Donnie looked at Leo and shrugged, "It couldn't hurt to see who it is. Right?" Leo closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh, before following after Donnie.

Leo caught up with his brothers on the other side of the street, Mikey was already half way up the fire escape when the giant figure appeared above them.

All four of the turtle froze where they were, eyes fixed once again, on the giant shadow. A large metallic creaking sound echoed in the empty streets.

Mikey looked up and saw the giant pushing on the fire escape, its ginormous foot bending the metal, as if it were made of paper Mache. "Uh-oh dudes, that's not good!" Mikey leapt of the fire escape just as it came crashing down.

All four turtles were left standing in the middle of the empty street, eyes wide and breath heavy. Raph was helping Mikey up, while Donnie inspected the now broken fire escape. "Leo, what do you think that was?" Donnie turned to Leo, his eyes quivering. "I don't know Donnie, but it doesn't look like its done with us yet."

Leo was stareing up at the roof top, the giant stareing back at him. Leo swallowed his spit but his mouth had gone dry. The giant jumped down from the roof, cracking the cement sidewalk as it landed.

Leo began to sweat as his heart raced in his chest. The giant came closer to the turtles, each step shaking the ground like a mini earthquake.

It was close now, only 3 feet away. Leo could see its chest rising and falling with each steady and calm breath. He could see light reflecting off its deep green eyes, eluminating them.  
It was so much bigger up close, its hands were massive, they could crush Leo's head, right here, right now. But they didn't, the giant just stood there, observing them. Its long tail making scraping sounds as it swayed back and forth.

It seemed unsure of what to do now that it was so close to the turtles.  
Leo took a deep breath and instead of reaching for his Katana, he held out his hand. "Hi."


	2. Turtle Or Lizard?

It looked down at Leo's outstretched hand and cocked its head to one side. But instead of shaking Leo's hand, it instead, spoke. "Your not... Human, are you?" its voice was deep, but gentle. "No, we're turtles... Well, mutant turtles." Leo tried to speak calmly, but he couldn't hide the shaking in his voice.

"Turtles..." The giant said slowly, letting the word roll off its tongue, as if it had never heard the word before. Leo shifted his weight. "Yeah, we're turtles. What, or rather, who, are you?" Leo tried to sound as polite as possible. He didn't want to make this giant... Whatever it was. Angry.

The giant stood there for a moment, bringing its large hand up to scratch the underside of its chin. "Well.." it said slowly. "I guess I'm a turtle too. I kinda look like you little guys, and if you say your turtles, then maybe I'm a turtle too."

Raph's face flushed red with anger. "Little? Who'r you callin little! Ya giant freak!" Raph pulled his Sais out of his belt and took a step towards the giant. Bad idea. The giant took one large step towards the turtles, cracking its neck as it continued to bridge the gap between it and the turtles.

Raph stopped dead in his tracks and regretted getting angry. Because right now, there was something much bigger and much, much angrier, walking right towards him and his brothers. "Bad move bro!" Mikey stepped back and hid behind Donnie. The giant was right in front of Leo now, its whole body had finally come into view.

Its feet were flat and there were webs in between the toes, it had large claws on each toe and its legs were long and muscular. It had a long thick tail, the tip of its tail flicked back and forth to show its irritation. It had a pale tan breast plate, starting from its hips, wrapping around its waist and sides, and going all the way up to its shoulders before stopping. Its arms were thick and muscular, and like its feet, its hands were flat with webs between its clawed fingers.  
Its head was smooth and leathery, with a short stubby snout and a large black oval shaped shell on its back.

Its leathery head, along with its many scales that covered its body, reflected the light from a near by lamp post. It stood up straight and came to its full size. dwarfing Leo as its shadow engulfed his own. Leo locked eyes with the giant, but once again, the giant didn't attempt to harm the turtles. Instead it just stood there, watching them.

Leo wanted desperately to grab his katana, but he still had some sliver of hope that the giant wasn't interested in harming him or his brothers. "Maybe, we can help you figure out what you are..." Leo stuttered. He was terrified, but when he locked eyes with the giant earlier, he felt like, instead of seeing anger, he saw curiosity.

"Do you really think you can do that?" The giant tilted its head, "Yes! My brother Donnie can! Just come back to our lair with us and we'll help you!" Leo gave an awkward half smile. The giant took a deep breath, "Yeah, okay. If you say you can help figure out what I am, and you say your not human, then I can trust you."

Leo stood there, baffled by what he had heard, "R-really? Your sure?" Leo was surprised when the giant nodded its head. "Yeah I'm sure. By the way, I might as well introduce myself, right?" The giant bent forward a little, as if it was trying to bow, but couldn't manage to complete a full one.

The turtles looked at each other, and then at the giant. Leo spoke up first, "I'm Leo, and these are my brothers. Raph, Donnie and Mikey." The giant gave them all a sharp toothed grin, "I'm Shellhead, I really hope you can help me."  
Mikey perked up when he heard Shellheads name, "Dude! Can I call you Shelly?" Mikey walked over to Shellhead and patted him on the forearm. "Uhm, I guess?" Shellhead shrugged his shoulders.

After Shellhead and the turtles had talked a little more, they decided to make they're way to the nearest manhole. But once they got to one, they realized that Shellhead was too big to fit. So instead they found a subway tunnel. Shellhead got stuck in the tight and narrow sewers a few times, but nothing a little brute force and a lot of pushing couldn't fix.

Once the turtles managed to get Shellhead into the lair, they took him to Donnie's lab. "Okay, now all I need is a bit of your blood. If I can cross examine your genes and compare it to ours, we might be able to figure out what you are." Donnie was hurrying around his lab, grabbing small test tubes and Bunsen burners. He came back to where Shellhead was standing, and he had a needle and a clear plastic tube in his hands.

The two just stood there for a moment, stareing at each other. "Uhm, Shell?" Donnie said nervously, "Yeah, what is it little dude?" Shellhead looked down at were Donnie was standing. Donnie placed the needle and clear tube on the table next to him. "I can't reach your arm... Could you maybe bend down?" Donnie pushed his glasses up with one finger as Shellhead knelt down onto one knee. "Is that better?" Shellhead asked, as he looking at Donnie. He was curious about the turtles.

"Hey. How old are you and your brothers?" Shellhead wanted to know more about them, but his question seemed to have caught Donnie off guard, because he fumbled with the clear tubing. "Uhm, well. We're all 15. But Leo is the oldest... If that makes any sense to you." Donnie settled himself before inserting the needle into Shellheads upper arm.

"15 huh, you guys are way younger than me. I didn't expect you to be so young, at least not with the way you act. Owch! Be careful! That hurt!" After a few seconds, Donnie removed the needle and cleaned it off before throwing it away. "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that. Anyway, we have some blood now so in a few hours I should be able to tell you what you are... By the way, you said we were way younger than you... Uhm, how old are you?"

Donnie was nervous, he felt like he might have said something insulting. "Oh, well. I'm 18. Not that much older than you." Shellhead stood up and rubbed the knee he had been kneeling on, it was a bit red. "Why don't you hand out here for a little while? Until the test results come in I mean." Donnie lead Shellhead to the main part of the lair.

There was a couch in the middle, and a bunch of TV's, all strung together. Mikey and Raph were playing some sort of ninja battle game, and Leo was practicing on some sort of round grate. Leo spotted Shellhead and bowed his head, "Hey, why don't you spar with me while we wait." Shellhead grinned and cracked his knuckles. "With pleasure."


	3. Who

Shellhead stepped onto the large round grate and took up a defensive stance. He held his arms up to his face like a shield and separated his legs, putting one behind him and one in front. He then curled his thick tail up as much as he could and let the rest of his muscles loosen up.

"Aren't you going to use a weapon? Or at least attack me?" Leo put his arms down, Katana still in hand. "Nope. Don't need one. I prefer to use my fists, and the best strategy in a fight like this, is to make you opponent make the first move. So, move." At this point Raph and Mikey had stopped playing they're game and were watching Leo and Shellhead.

Leo sighed and shook his head, taking up his Katana again, he charged at Shellhead. Leo expected it to be a short spar, but Shellhead surprised Leo with his agility. Shellhead dropped his arms, pivoted on his heels and punched Leo right in the stomach with his tail. Leo's Katana bounced off of his black oval shaped shell and landed next to the couch where Raph and Mikey were sitting, they're eyes wide and mouths gaping.

Shellhead wrapped his tail around Leo and held him up in the air as if he weighed nothing. Leo squirmed and tried to get free, but Shellhead just tightened his grip. "AHH! Oh, Okay! You win!" Leo gasped for air as he tapped on Shellheads tail.

Shellhead slowly put Leo down and loosened his grip around the turtle. "Sorry Leo. I guess I should have warned you... Are you okay?" Rubbing his head and giving an embarrassed smile, Shellhead turned to face Leo. Leo was on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"No, don't worry about it. I should have taken it seriously." Leo finally caught his breath and got to his feet. "Dude! That was so! Cool!" Mikey jumped off the couch like some kind of crazed frog. It made Shellhead flustered, he blinked twice before looking confused.

"What? Really? I was just defending myself." Shellhead stepped off the large grate and stood next to the couch, scratching his head. "Where'd you learn to do that anyway?" Raph piped up. He was just sitting on the couch, his legs crossed as he looked up at Shellhead, as if he didn't even notice the size difference.

"Uhm, I kinda just. Figured it out on my own. These weird guys in black jump suits tried to catch me and I just sort of... Did that thing I did to Leo. Its kind of like its automatic." Shellhead was looking around trying to find a place to sit, but when he didn't see any seats big enough to hold his weight he just sat on the flood.

"Who is this." a voice said, heavy with a Japanese accent. Shellhead and the turtles turned around to see a large talking rat. "Master Splinter!" All four of the turtles said in unison. Shellhead looked around confused. "Who?"


	4. What I Am

"This is our father, Master Splinter. He's the one that taught us everything we know." Leo bowed his head to Splinter, as did his brothers. "You were raised by a rat? That's weird." Shellhead couldn't help but speculate on the matter.

But before anyone could say another word Donnie came running in with a piece of paper. "Its done! The test is done! Oh, hi Master Splinter." Donnie stopped when he saw Splinter, and looked from Splinter to Shellhead. Noticing the tension building between the two, Donnie spoke up.

"Master Splinter, this is Shellhead. We met him when we were out on one of our patrols." Donnie set the piece of paper down. "Did you now? Well then, it is a pleasure to meet you Shellhead." Splinter approached Shellhead, placing his hand on Shellheads shoulder. "I welcome you to our home." Splinter smiled. Shellhead returned his smile as he slowly stood up.

Splinter stepped back as Shellhead rose to his feet. His tail uncurling as he did so. Splinter hadn't realized just how large Shellhead was. Sure, the turtles were bigger than he was, but Shellhead? Shellhead towered over Splinter. Splinter was nervous about his sons being involved with someone much larger and older than them, and from what Splinter heard from Leo, about his fighting skills. Much more advanced.

But Splinter gave him the benefit of the doubt. And welcomed him to they're home. Shellhead bowed as low as he could, which wasn't very low at all. Because of his large oval shaped shell, he had a hard time bending his back properly.

He walked over to Donnie and smiled down at him. "So? What does the test day? What am I?" Donnie looked puzzled for a second before remembering what he had rushed in to show everyone. "Oh yes! Here! It says right here!"

He fumbled to unfold the paper and started reading. "Dermochelyidae, this turtle is the largest of all living turtle species..." Shellhead spun in a circles. "Yes! So I am a turtle!" Donnie held his hand up. "Hold on! I'm not finished!"

Shellhead stopped and tried to put on a serious face, but he couldn't hide his excitement. "Your also part Alligator prenasalis. An extinct species of Alligator. And..." Donnie paused, he looked concerned. "And what? What is it?" Shellhead put both his hands on Donnie's shoulders.

"Well..." Donnie began. "I don't think you'll like this, but. There's also a small amount of human DNA as well..." Donnie held up the paper in front of himself, like a shield. But Shellhead didn't move, ass he did was stand there, his face twisting in an angry and sad expression.

"Shell? Are you okay?" Leo put his hand on Shellhead's arm. Shellhead looked down at Leo, his eyes beginning to fill with tears that he quickly wiped away. "Yeah... It just reminded me of something that happened a long time ago, that's all. I'm just glad I know what I am now... Thanks guys." Leo wanted to know what had happened in Shellhead's past that had hurt him so much, but decided that asking now wasn't the best time.


	5. Why

Its been a week since Shellhead met the turtles and found out what he was. And since then, he's been moping around the lair. The turtles didn't know what to do, they've tried to cheer him up with things like pizza, games, music and offering to spar with him.

But nothing was working. "Leo, we have to do something! Shelly's just, like, withering away! What if he dies!?" Mikey was panicking and holding his head in his hands. "He's not going to die, Mikey... At least. I don't think he is.." Leo was just as worried as Mikey was. He actually really liked Shellhead. probably more than his brothers. Over the week Shellhead had offered good advice and support to Leo, even though Shellhead himself had been shouldering something that was currently eating at his mind.

"Man! This sucks! Why don't we just ignore him. He'll figure it out himself!..." Raph crossed his arms and turned his back to Shellhead, but he couldn't hide how worried he was, he glanced over his shoulder at Shellhead, making sure he didn't hear him.

Donnie had been silent for some time, he was rubbing his chin inquisitively. A puzzled look on his face. "Why don't we just ask April? She always knows what to do." Suddenly Donnie spoke up. His brother's were caught off gourd.

"That's... Actually a really good idea.. Why didn't any of us think of that?" Raph rubbed the back of his neck. "Because none of you are me." Donnie replied, not even looking at Raph. Donnie had already picked up his cell phone and was struggling to put April's number in.

"Damn large fingers!..." Raph thought he heard Donnie mutter to himself, but shrugged it off. After a few moments April picked up her phone. "Hey guys! What's up?" April was happy, the turtles hadn't contacted her for a few days.

"Hey April! Do you mind coming over? We have a friend here that needs cheering up. We thought maybe you'd be able to help us out." Donnie was always happy to talk to April. She was so pretty, and her voice was really cute.

"A friend? I didn't know you knew any other humans, aside from me." April was putting her jacket and shoes. "uhmn.. Not, exactly. We know other humans... But that's not the point right now! Our friend is a mutant like us... Just a little different.. So. Can you help us cheer him up?" April was skeptical, but agreed to help the turtles.

"Yeah, okay... But you have to tell me who the other humans are, afterwards!" Donnie sighed, "Yeah, alright." Donnie hung up the phone. "So? Is she coming?" Donnie turned around and Mikey was right in his face. "Yes. She'll be here shortly." Mikey ran over to Shellhead.

"Hey! Shelly! Dude! One of our friends is coming to help out!" Shellhead turned to look at Mikey. "A friend? Who?" Mikey grinned. "April! Dude! She's a real hottie too! You'll totally love her! I know I do!" Shellhead blinked slowly. "Is she... A human?"

Leo chimed in. "Yes. But she's really kind, I promise. You'll like." Shellhead's eyes darkened, and he stood up. "There's a human. Coming here?" Raph stood up and approached Shellhead. "Yeah. But don't freak out about it. April's cool." Shellhead's tail was whipping back and forth, angrily.

"No." Leo looked up, shocked at how fast Shellhead responded. "What?" Shellhead turned and dug his claws into the brick and metal walls and started climbing. "I said, no. I hate humans. Its too hard for me to squeeze out of the sewer tunnel's alone. But that won't stop me from leaving."

Leo ran up to the wall. "Wait! Your not even going to give her a chance!" Shellhead stopped climbing and looked down at Leo. "Nope." His face said it all. Shellhead felt betrayed, he thought the turtles lair was a human-free zone. That's why he could relax here. But now that he knew that not one, but multiple humans knew about the turtles and they're lair, he wanted nothing to do with them. But he didn't want to leave either.

He made it to the ceiling and jumped over to a large pipe coming out of the wall. He punched the brick wall until he made a large hole, big enough for him. He looked down at where the turtle were. "Fine! I'll stay here! But I'm not coming out! Not until the human leave!" He shouted down at the turtles.

He curled up in the hole, closed his eyes and crossed his arms, in seconds he was snoring. The turtles were looking up at where Shellhead was. "Mikey, can your Nunchaku reach the pipe up there?" Leo asked his brother. Mikey threw his Nunchaku as hard as he could, but they didn't even come close to the pipe. "Nope. Sorry dude." MIkey frowned.

He loved it when April came to visit, and he loved to make new friends. But when his new friend don't even want to meet his old friend, it makes him sad. He hates it when people fight.

"Well. There's nothing we can do now. He's too high up, and there's no point in telling April to go home. She'll be here soon anyway." Leo raised one brow and scratched his head. There wasn't much else for him to do. If Shellhead didn't want to meet April, then that was that.


End file.
